Wrong Time
by MaddieHeartsRobsten
Summary: Mike Loves Bella But theres one thing in the Way. Her Boyfriend. Find out what Happens when Mike Catches them in a Inappropriate possision
1. Chapter 1 : MPOV

Mike POV :

_Italics = Mikes thoughts._

Summary: **Mike wants Bells But can't have. Who's standing in Mikes Way?**

I turned my head as I heard the only bike holding my love and enemy (her boyfriend). Yes it was Bella Swan and Edward Cullen I watched as she unwrapped her lushous legs from his waist. The bell interrupted my thoughts and went to my first class Gym . My favourite Why? Five words, Bella Swan with no Boyfriend.

Once gym was over I stayed behind knowing Bella would be last to come out, for some reason with Edward Cullen. I stood there for 10 Minutes, and heard strange noises I decided to follow the noises coming from the girls locker room I walked in "URGHH EDWARD" _YESS He's Cheating on Bella Now she'll come running to me!. _I walked around the and was shocked with what I saw Bella's legs wrapped around Edwards waist riding his dick (It was MASSIVE) her back was to me then before i could do anything I heard a piercing scream she was hiding behind the shower wall looking at me with scared eyes I didn't even notice Edward Cullen put his boxers back on.

I suddenly felt myself be pulled up to the ceiling then he screamed in my face "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING STARING AT MY GIRL FUCKING ME" I didn't answer that my of pissed him off even more because I felt a piercing pain rush to my nose and was flung on the floor i scrambled away and in the background I heard Bella say "my hero,...... Now come and fuck me hard." The moans and grunts started up again I walked to the cafeteria half way through it I saw Edward and Bella walk through the doors smirking then i saw Edward glare at me. And I knew I was going to get it later.

End of the Day; I woke up in the hospital my mum gushing over me and looked in the mirror my face was covered in bruises. _Damn Edward is strong_


	2. Chapter 2 : BPOV

Wrong time : Bella's POV

I woke up and did what did everyday and streached but felt something that wasn't there everyday Edward (My sexy stupid silver Volvo owning sex god boyfriend) naked body pressed up against mine and I remember why it was pressed up against mine I told Edward two things the first thing was that I was raped when we went to Jessica party last year and the other was that I ...... was ............. Pregnant with his (Edwards) baby he was happy and mad but mostly happy because i was having his baby so we made love the whole night. Lucky My dad Charlie the chief of police was at a conference the next two weeks.

We finally arrived to school and I felt Mikes un-wanted stare on my back. Emmett my big bro came bombing up to us and asked if we was going to Jesscia's grad party Edward declined now knowing what happened the last time and made up some bell interrupted us and i grabbed Alice and Rosalies arms and told them i was pregnant they asked if Edward knows and how he reacted so i told them this happened the whole way through the four periods of Gym.

I satyed behind in the changing like normal and Edward came up behind and picked me up we stripped down and he walked us to the showers and i started to ride up and down on his dick then Edward pushed me into a wall and slid out of me put his boxers i was getting worried and hen saw why i ran behind the showers and screamed as i saw Mike Newton staring at me Edward walked over to him and picked him up by his collar and screamed in his face "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING STARING AT MY GIRL FUCKING ME " and with that Edward threw him on the ground Mike scrabble away and Edward turned to me and i said "My Hero........ Now come here and fuck me" and we started up again.

We finally finished and was walking to the cafeteria we walked through the doors and saw Mike staring at us Edward smirk vanished into a face that said 'your gonna get it later'.

Later that night Edward was in my bed telling me what he did to Mike and kissed my stomach talked to baby and said that he had to go because he was gonna make love to its momma i smacked for that and he stuck to his word and made love to me.


	3. Chapter 3 : EPOV

EPOV:

_Italics = Edwards Thoughts __**Italic Bold = Edwards Memory**_

I woke up to the best thing in the world MY Love Bella Swan remembering why my naked body was glued to hers. _**I snuck in her window like I did every night this night she told me to very important things the first one was that the party we met at last year she was raped by MIKE NEWTON (I've always Hated Him) but she told me to not do anything cause he didn't remember and the second was that she was pregnant with my baby I may not look like the type of boy to be happy that my girl was preggo and this age but me and my girl were just different like that and I picked her up my hands on her ass and kissed her then slipping in my tongue whilst doing this I was undressing her and she was undressing me I gently put her on the bed and **_ I was disturbed with my memory but gently kisses climbing up my chest. We got out of bed and I had to leave to get my clothes on and told her that I'll be back to pick her up.

A few hours later I was in my first period thinking how Mike Newton would be staring at my girl. When the bell rang signalling my second period was over I ran to the locker rooms and waited for everyone to leave when they left I jumped out of my hidey hole and picked up Bella and we walked to the showers with my back to the wall by this time we were naked and she was bouncing up and down my cock like a hyper child on a trampoline. Then my eyes landed on Mike Twig Newton I pushed Bella into the trying to be so violent cause of the baby and put my boxers on and got Newton by the collar and screamed in his face "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING STARING AT MY GIRL FUCKING ME". He didn't answer me this pissed me off since he was cocky all the time so threw him on the floor and he scrabbled away I turned to my angel and she jumped on me and said "My Hero ...................... Now come and fuck me hard"

I did exactly that we ended up coming twice we was now walking hand in hand smirking to the cafeteria when I walked in I saw Newton staring I gave him a look he has known and has been getting for the last four year this look said 'Your gonna get it later'. At the end of the day I told Bella to wait for me by my bike whilst I took care of something I was now making my way to Mikes Locker and saw him there by it I walked by him quietly and punched him, kicked him basically I completely fucked up his face by time I finished he was knocked out and I went running to my love by my bike when I got there I picked her and kissed. I couldn't wait to find out the sex of the baby and the thought of teaching him or her things it made my heart beat faster.


	4. AN FURTHERING WRONG TIME

A/N

Since The people who have read my story have all eyed it and most want me to continue I was thinking that someone would like to help carry-on the story with me and give each other ideas because I am working on my other story. What can happen When Your Alone on Winter Break (soon to be Winter Break)? So If People Send Me Ideas On my Inbox I am Willing to read and If I contact back my Favourite Idea Or I can Contact some people back and take their ideas and see how they like it and the person who I'm working we can try to develop others and our idea. So please GIVE IDEAS . Thank you For Reading and Make Sur to contact Back Quickly since I'm doing another Project.


End file.
